


New Year's Day: Legolas' Story

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: New Year's Eve at the Black Arrow Inn [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, The Morning After The Night Before, annoying best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon waking up on New Year's Day to discover he's still on the pub sofa, it takes Legolas a little while to remember what happened the previous night.</p><p>Slowly, it all comes back to him though and somewhere along the way some things are accidentally confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Day: Legolas' Story

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last of the NYE Fics that I've completed. I might add another follow up for the universe but you'll have to bare with me for that!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed them and I wish you All The Best for the New Year -- whenever you're reading this ^^
> 
> My thanks to MagicMarker for the Beta and for helping making this series so much better than it would have been otherwise, you are amazing xXx
> 
> Youarebeingshaggedbyarareparrot -- this was all your idea and I hate you you beautiful human.

Legolas felt the sun leach in through his eyelids and kept them tight shut. No. He refused to wake up. It was too early to be awake. He felt a crick in his neck, and the dull realisation that his arm was dead, trapped under somebody else’s weight. Still he refused to open his eyes.

What on earth had happened last night? He scrunched up his face and tried to think through his pounding headache. There had been his father and his attempts at flirting with the barman. They’d teased Faramir about the scary barmaid. Tauriel had made eyes at the violinist who may have been Gimli’s cousin? It was slowly all falling back into place.

A drinking competition. They’d had a drinking competition with Arwen’s grandmother and had lost. Galadriel may have been in her late seventies but clearly she’d spent every year of her life developing a tolerance to alcohol that would make Russian Assassins weep. How many had they had in the end? He didn’t like to think.

He began to feel the person next to him shift and stir awake. There was dim chatter in the background as it seemed everyone else in the pub was already up and about. Why was he still in the pub? Why hadn’t anyone thought to wake him up and take him home? Where was Tauriel even? He hadn’t seen her since the band finished playing.

He slowly opened one eye and caught a glimpse of ginger hair. Ah, there she was. If she’d fallen asleep as well then that explained why he was still here. She must have not felt like driving back so late at night. He couldn’t blame her. It was a long journey from Dale to Surrey. She’d stayed by him though, as she always had. As he knew she always would. She really was the best friend anyone could ask for, even if she was a Teetotal Vegan Ninja Violist with terrible taste in men.

“I love you. You’re the best person in the world, you know that?” he mumbled into her hair, holding her closer against him and placing a kiss on top of her head.

“I love you too you blonde bimbo.” Came the response. Wow. Tauriel was sounding rough this morning. He’d never known her voice so low and gruff, or her hair to bristly and SWEET LORD ABOVE IT WAS GIMLI! His eyes sprung open, feeling suddenly more awake than ever before.

“Gimli!” he shrieked, “What, what are you doing here?”

“Sleeping.” He grumbled

“With me?”

“Yes.”

“You said you loved me.”

“You said you loved me first. I win. Shut the fuck up and hug me. It’s too early to deal with this shit. Go back to sleep.” He grumbled, rolling over on the sofa and holding Legolas tighter against him.

Legolas blinked rapidly, trying to process everything. He’d not meant to tell Gimli he loved him. He’d not even realised it properly. He’d always seen people’s teasing about it as just that, teasing. However with Gimli resting in his arms like this, his bristly cheek nestled against Legolas’ neck, he knew it to be true.

He was in love with this Angry Concrete-Loving, Rock-Obsessed, Bristly, Ill-mannered, Sweary Ginger. Always had been and always would be. He felt as though a great weight had been lifted from him as he held Gimli more gently and rested his cheek against the top of his head.

He sighed contentedly to himself, feeling happier and more at peace than he had in a long while. He closed his eyes once more, and attempted to get back to sleep. Dimly he thought he heard the click of a camera phone going off, and when he opened one eye he saw the triumphant face of Aragorn—looking far too bright and happy for this early in the morning.

“Haven’t you got a wife to look after?” said Legolas dryly

“I do and she’s laid out asleep on the sofa and I won’t get a word out of her until noon. You two on the other hand, well, I couldn’t pass up this opportunity now could I?”

“I hate you.” He sighed

“I know.” Smiled Aragorn “And congratulations on finally realising you’re in love.”

“Thanks.” He smirked

“Talk less about feelings now, sleep more. Both of you.” Said Gimli and the pair chuckled.

“Okay Love, okay. Go back to sleep.” Said Legolas, stroking his hair.

“No stupid Pet Names. If we’re gonna date I don’t want any stupid as fuck Pet Names.”

“Of course Snuggle Bun.” Grinned Legolas, placing a kiss to the top of his head and ignoring the fist that swatted in the vague direction of his thigh. They said that the New Year was perfect for New Beginnings and he couldn’t think of a better way to begin the year than with Gimli Durinson tucked up beside him.

 


End file.
